


Mischief

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Casual Sex, Frottage, Halloween, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mischief, POV Sirius Black, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Halloween was always James and Sirius's night. A night for raising hell, pulling pranks, and adrenaline highs. The fucking is new though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).



> Dearest josephinestone: I wanted to do something for you, since you wrote me that utterly fabulous fic last year for my birthday with all of my very favorite pairings in it! Alas, I am not nearly that talented. But I do know that you share my love for James/Sirius, and I've had this little bunny in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing them. I know Halloween is still two months away, but it's never to early to get into the spirit of things, IMO. :D There is a serious lack of angst here, but I hope you enjoy it, darling! Happy Birthday!
> 
> Thanks to capitu and dicta-contrion for giving this a once over for me! <3

"Dammit! Get me the fuck out of this, Padfoot!" James yelled, twisting helplessly in his bonds as he glanced angrily at his wand lying several feet away on the floor.

"I dunno if you noticed, Prongs, but I'm a little caught up myself!" Sirius snapped back, trying to maneuver his arm inside the bonds to reach for the wand in his back pocket.

It was Mischief Night, the night before Halloween, and they had snuck off to one of the main classroom corridors under James's invisibility cloak to set up a prank to go off the next morning. This was one of Sirius' favorite nights of the year, the one night he and James _always_ spent together, just the two of them, wreaking havoc upon the (mostly) innocent teachers and students at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, this particular prank seemed to have backfired.

They were trying to booby trap one of the dungeon corridors with enchanted ropes that would ensnare unsuspecting victims. But for some reason, the ropes had gone after James and Sirius as they were setting things up, pinning James spread-eagle back against the wall, and pulling Sirius face-first against him.

Sirius wriggled around some more, trying to loosen the rope around his bicep a little as he pressed forward into James and stretched his fingers out behind him in an effort to reach his wand. He was so focused on trying to get free that he wasn't paying attention to how he was pushing himself up against James. That is, until he heard a low moan near his ear.

The sound brought the slight rocking motion of his body into razor sharp focus as he twisted to reach behind himself, and the fact that the stiffness rubbing against his hip was James's _cock_. His very _hard_ cock.

"Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Sirius teased, looking down at James and taking in his slightly flushed face and too-quick breaths. They'd always been close, but both of them had been very careful not to cross that line before. Not that Sirius hadn't thought about it. He’d always been a curious bloke, and James was certainly attractive, almost pretty, with his artfully messy hair and full mouth and mischievous eyes.

"Can't be both?" James quipped, trying to rock his pelvis against Sirius's, but lacking the proper leverage to really gain any traction.

Sirius grinned at James's efforts and gave a purposefully dirty grind of his hips. "Like this?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, piss off!" James muttered, and Sirius stilled his movements.

"Well, if you don't want it..." Sirius trailed off, doing his best to look entirely unconcerned with the situation as he glanced away from James.

James lasted just a few quick moments before he let out a frustrated whimper. "Fine, alright, you win! I want it, okay? So give it to me! I'm hard enough to cut glass over here!"

Ah, yes, that was his best friend, so demanding. Sirius turned back to face him and immediately resumed his gyrating motions, the movement bring blissful friction to his own clothed erection.

He brought his face close to James's, so close that James's hot breath ghosted teasingly over his lips. James's eyes were glazed, and Sirius couldn't help the way his own gaze lingered over James's cheekbones and the sweep of his full, dark lashes. Sirius leaned in just a fraction, and James's eyes fluttered closed, mouth tilting slightly upwards in expectation of a kiss. Well, who was Sirius to deny him?

Sirius pressed his lips firmly against James's, bringing their entire bodies flush together. James's mouth was hot and wet, and the kiss was sugary sweet from all the candy they had consumed throughout the night.

Their enthusiastic rocking movements seemed to be loosening the bonds some, and Sirius threw himself into his thrusts with extra vigour, racing towards orgasm and freedom.

"Merlin, yes, just like that. Almost there," James panted, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing back his head against the wall.

Sirius nipped at the newly available skin, generously refraining from leaving any marks, lest Evans should see and have her opinion of James's promiscuity confirmed. But he wasn't strong enough to avoid the exposed column of James's sensitive throat entirely.

Sirius's lips were pressed against James's Adam's apple when James came, and his mouth tingled as he felt James's shuddering moan vibrating against his lips. The feel of James losing it against him had Sirius following just a few thrusts later, coming messily into his pants.

Experimentally, Sirius adjusted his arm, realising that it was finally loose enough to reach his back pocket. He waited a few beats, catching his breath before grabbing his wand and casting a _Relashio_ at the both of them.

The ropes immediately loosened and they stepped hurriedly away from them, eyeing the innocent looking strands warily.

James was still breathing a bit raggedly and he looked thoroughly debauched, with his rumpled clothes, flushed cheeks, and pleasure-bright eyes.

He grinned ruefully at Sirius, running a hand through messy hair. "So that happened."

Sirius grinned back. "Only a matter of time really. Two dead sexy blokes like ourselves? There's just no escaping the sexual tension. I'm only surprised we've managed to hold out this long."

James laughed. "I suppose you're right. Nothing wrong with two mates relieving a little tension."

"Of _course_ I'm right! Really, I think this was the best thing for us, getting it out of our systems before you make it with Evans," Sirius responded, spelling all of their supplies into his knapsack and dragging James back through the hallway towards their common room. He'd had just about enough adventure tonight, no point tempting fate with further attempts at pranking.

"I really think this is my year, Padfoot. She's going to say yes any day now!" James enthused, throwing his invisibility cloak around the both of them.

Sirius chuckled appeasingly and smiled. All in all, it had been a pretty successful night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
